


Phan Smut Oneshot

by Danisnotatop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Smut, Shameless Smut, expicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisnotatop/pseuds/Danisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan Smut Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I will take request, I am literally open to writing about anything.

Phil had been particularity nice to me today, that must mean he's planning something for tonight! Let's just hope this time he isn't to rough with me. LAST TIME I COULDN'T WALK FOR A BLOODY WEEK!

"We're going out dinner tonight." Phil said, walking into our room. "I laid out clothes for you, there in the bathroom. You have thirty minutes to get ready." He told me without looking at me. I muttered a 'yes' and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I jumped in the hot shower letting the water rush down my body. After about 15 minutes I got out, I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair before getting dressed.

I looked over at the clothes, A blue button up and black pants. Before I could even grab them I heard a knock. "Dan, it's been over 30 minutes. Hurry your ass up!" I heard Phil growl. "Y-yes, I'll be out in 5 minutes." I squeaked knowing he was mad. I pulled on my clothes and checked my appearance before walking out. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of socks and shoes.

"I see your finally ready." Phil said, exaggerating the finally, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the car. After a few short minutes Phil pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant I have never heard of, from the looks of it it was fancy.

My earlier claim of it being fancy was correct, the place was large and full of intimidating people. Surprisingly it took us only about 10 minutes to be seated.

"Hello gentlemen, I will return shortly to take your orders. First, do you want some drinks?" Our waiter, a man who looked to be in his late 20's, said smoothly.

"Yes, we'll both just have some water." Phil spoke for me. The man nodded and went to retrieve our drinks. We looked at the menu, Phil reached his hand across the table lacing his fingers with mine, "So, how's your day been Love?"

"Great, but only because I got to spend it with you." I smiled up at him, playfully batting my eyelashes.

"Don't bat those eyes at me. You know how flustered that makes me." He demeaned. I looked at him rebelliously.

"You mean like this." I said batting my eyes again. He gritted his teeth, just then the waiter came back with the water. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" He said.

Phil looked up at him, all anger washed away, "We'll both have a salad, you know gotta stay healthy." Phil laughed lightly. The waiter walked away again only to return with our food minutes later. I slowly started eating, I looked up to see staring at me not touching his food. I looked back down, I felt Phil's foot inch up my leg. My head shot up, "What's wrong? hurry up and eat your food." He looked at me innocently. Damn! his foot got to my thigh and kept moving slowly up. He started to rub against my member, I stiffened trying to suppress a moan. He rubbed harder and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "P-P-Please?!" I whimpered frantically.

"Shhh, you don't want everyone to hear." He said, I looked around and saw the place was still full. Damn him! He kept rubbing quicker and harder, my pants were beginning to feel tighter and tighter. "Please, I can't take this?!" I whispered.

Phil leaned over the table, "You're really that much of a cockslut? You want my cock buried deep inside you?" He whispered. I shook my head yes and shut my eyes, my vision was becoming white. "Even with all these people? You want me that bad! You're such a little whore." He continued, yet again I shook my head. He moved his foot away suddenly, my eyes shot open. Phil was standing, he dug a wad of money out of his pocket before slamming it on the table and harshly pulling me out of my chair and into the restaurant's bathroom, earning us a few weird stares.

After making sure no one else was in there Phil locked the door and shoved my against wall. He pressed his body into me and circled his hips, "Someones been a naughty boy who needs to be punished. Do you want Daddy to punish you?" He purred into my ear causing me to shiver. "Yes Phil-"

He smacked my ass, "Yes who?" He said angrily. "Yes D-Daddy, I need to be punished." I moaned loudly. "Good boy." He pressed harder against me and licked the shell of my ear. He pulled away and turned me to face him, "Take of your clothes." He growled, I hurriedly took them off as I watched Phil do the same. We were both now completely naked, "On your knees now." I slowly lowered myself to my knees, my face was right in front of Phil's hard-on. "Now suck."He said shoving his fingers in my hair.

I licked the head before slowly taking him in my mouth. I went down until the head hit the back of my throat. I started to bob my head, occasionally swirling my tongue around him. My pace picked up and he started moaning loudly. He ripped my head away and pushed me back into a standing position and shoved two of his fingers in my mouth, I instantly started sucking. My member was already leaking pre-cum by the time Phil took his fingers out of my mouth. 

He turned me around and circled his fingers around my entrance before roughly shoving them in. "GAHH!" I screamed not caring if we're heard. Phil continued trusting his fingers into my opening me up to him, he removed his fingers and I felt cold and empty. I whimpered at the lose. "Look how needy you are! what a little slut!" He shouted at me, "But you're my little slut." He whispered that part. He shoved his erection in me with no warning, I screamed in pain and pleasure. He didn't give me no time to adjust before he started to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace. I was a moaning mess, "Let them hear you Dan, let them know you're mine and only mine." He said, his words caused me to moan louder.

His thrust began to get messier and I felt like if I didn't cum soon I would explode. "Go ahead and cum baby." He said kissing the back of my neck. I gasped and started cumming, it got all over my chest, stomach, and the wall. I clenched around Phil as he continued to thrust into me, "AHH!" He cried as he found his release.

We both slid down to the ground, Phil held onto me and whispered how good I was into my ear. BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone was banging on the door trying to get in, me and Phil just laughed and started to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, I need feedback!


End file.
